


Big Man on Campus

by Fabrisse



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-27
Updated: 2011-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-15 23:59:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabrisse/pseuds/Fabrisse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dalton has all sorts of traditions, and Kurt is surprised by one in particular.  Timeline presumes that <i>Tron: Legacy</i> opened a week earlier than it did in the real world, and that Kurt and Blaine declared themselves boyfriends right after "Baby, It's Cold Outside."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Man on Campus

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the KissKiss exchange at LJ community Kurt_Blaine

Not all of Dalton’s traditions were as innocuous as Pavarotti.  Some were academic traditions required by the administration from time immemorial.  Every student was required to take a full year of Ethics in his sophomore year, which meant that Kurt had some serious tutoring to make up for the half semester he’d missed. 

Some traditions were part of the school philosophy.  The school seal actually had _Mens Sana in Corpore Sano_ etched around the outside, and every student was required to participate in a team sport. 

In one of their online chats, Artie had asked, “So if xfer, I still play football?” 

Kurt laughed as he typed, “We have a student in a wheelchair who’s the coxswain for varsity crew, and another who competes as a marathoner.  I don’t see why you couldn’t play football.”

Some were house traditions.  Ellet, who insisted on calling themselves “the elite,” painted all the school’s benches every year and ran a tutoring service/lending library for research books for the local school district.  Everett held a toys-for-tots drive and sponsored an exchange student from South America, and Edgarton sponsored an exchange student from Europe as well as running the annual Dalton blood drive.

But there were other traditions -- less official ones.  Someone in 1922 thought a naked snow run would be enjoyable, so the boarding students were still doing it at six a.m. on the first day with more than an inch of snow by the official rooftop measure.  The administration winked at it.  While there was no real hazing involved, non-participants might find their housemates or roommates quietly shaking their heads at them. 

David warned Kurt about this before it happened, so Kurt could make an informed decision about whether or not to run.  He also explained that being among the first ones out and back could help preserve modesty.

Kurt thought it over and got up as soon as the knock came on his door.  He left his bathrobe behind a strategic statue so it wouldn't disappear (David had warned him about that, too), and he figured his running speed in shoes with yaktrax would be pretty good.  He was right.  He was in and covered pretty quickly from the once around the quad run, and enough people saw him coming back that he didn't need to worry about teasing -- hypothermia, maybe -- but not teasing.

As he draped the strategically placed bathrobe around himself, he saw David, Wes, and Blaine head out the door dropping their coverings to begin their run. 

Kurt swallowed hard.  It was not the way he'd ever imagined seeing Blaine naked for the first time.  There was chest hair.  And nice muscles.  And… it was definitely time to get to his room.

\---

A few days before exam week, Wes sought Kurt out.  "There's a tradition at the school…"

Kurt groaned.  "I've finally caught up with the ethics class.  I'm watching the bird and have to take it home over Christmas break.  I've run naked through snow.  I have bought toys to donate to tots and gotten written permission to donate blood.  I'm sure someone will tell me I have to paint a bench even though I live in Edgarton."

Wes's eyes went wide at the vehemence.  "I guess it does seem rather a lot if you haven't grown up knowing you were going to come here and participate."

"I'm sorry, Wes."

"So.  This one.  It's boarders only, and it won't happen until after break.  You know no one is allowed to take a weekend or overnight pass the first two weeks after a holiday."  
Kurt nodded.

"Which means virtually all the boarders will be around for the annual…Look, this one goes back to the founding of the school just before the Civil War."

"This is going to be awful," Kurt sighed.

Wes winced.  "Biggest dick contest."

"What?"

"There's a wall in one of the basement side tunnels.  It has the name of the guy with the biggest dick in the school, his measurements, and the initials of the clubs he belonged to.  In the hundred plus years that Dalton has had the Warblers, only fifteen of the guys on that wall weren't Warblers."

Kurt had his head in his hands.  "Look, just accept the freshman who says his is fourteen inches at his word.  You can recruit him to the Warblers next year."

"First of all, the freshmen are exempt.  They can participate if they want to, but if they don't, no one teases them.  I've talked to some of the other club leaders.  They've agreed that if you don't want to participate, since you're new, you can be an honorary freshman."

"That's actually really kind."  He shook his head.  "Are you sure most of the guys at this school are straight?"

Wes laughed.  "We're not even weird.  It was covered just a bit in Psych this semester.  Comparing dick sizes is like gorillas fighting to see who leads the pack. Oh, and secondly, we aren't taking anyone's word for it."

Kurt just nodded wide-eyed and skeptical.  "So a bunch of straight boys sit around…" his hands made an eloquent gesture, "with erections that other straight boys hold a ruler against -- all for a name on a wall?"

"It sounds both dumber and gayer when you put it like that," Wes said.  "It's not just straight boys, though.  Blaine's had his name on the wall for the last two years.  He opted in as a freshman."

Kurt blushed.

Wes continued, "Mind you, he only beat David by a tenth of an inch."

"This is the single most surreal conversation I've ever had, and I speak regularly with Coach Sylvester."

"Anyway, let me know as soon as we come back from break whether you're opting in for this one."

"Who does the measuring?"

"Um, captains of the sports teams usually."

"Great.  I already hated the locker room."

"I noticed.  That's why I talked to the guys about letting you have a pass this year."

"I appreciate it Wes -- both the option and the fact that you told me in time to really think about it."

Wes shrugged and quirked a small smile, "It was the least I could do."

Kurt asked, "So, is it out of line for me to see the wall?"

"Nope, I'll take you down right after practice if you'd like."

"Thanks."

\---

Blaine knocked on his door right after evening study hall.  "I don't mind that Wes whisked you off somewhere after practice.  I didn't think twice about your not being in the commons before dinner, but you usually at least say, 'hi, bye -- have to study,' if you're not going to talk to me after study hall."

Kurt seemed uncomfortable, but finally just said, "I need a little alone time.  Just trying to wrap my head around something."

"No problem.  I have only one question.  Nothing happened to your dad or your family, right?"

Kurt sighed in relief.  "No, nothing that serious."

"All right, then."  He was reluctant to leave, but finally just turned around and said, "Want to run with me in the morning?"

"I have crew.  The coach is insisting even though every other team has already ended for the holidays.  Can we do it, maybe a little later in the morning, on Saturday?"

Blaine smiled.  "Saturday.  Eight a.m. at the front door.  We can run to IHOP and walk back.  Ten miles round trip, and I'll buy the pancakes."

Kurt nodded and then caught his sleeve to pull him in for a light kiss.  "I know I'm being weird."

Blaine kissed him again.  "I've only been your boyfriend a week, and already I feel like I can't sleep without a kiss goodnight."

"Vacation's going to suck."  One last peck on the lips.  "Get going.  Lockdown's in five."

Blaine turned and waved as he got to the hall door. 

Kurt returned the wave.  
\---

They rearranged their layers as they went into IHOP for breakfast.  It was still early enough not to be too crowded, and the waitress put them somewhere away from all the kids.

Once they'd ordered, Blaine took the bull by the horns.  "Weirdness over?"

"Not really, I just have a chance to talk to you about it.  Wes took me to see the wall."

Blaine shut his eyes and shook his head.  "That has got to be the strangest thing ever.  All those names, and what house they were in …"

"It took me a minute to figure out the plain e was Ellet, the Gothic e was Edgarton, and the epsilon was for Everett."

"The club listing.  I didn't know Dalton had had dining clubs until the First World War until I saw that wall."

"And let's not forget the measurements."

"Yeah."  Blaine sighed. 

"Why?  I mean, Wes said freshmen are exempt and anyone can opt out if they don't mind a little teasing.  With the zero-tolerance policy, there's a pretty good handle on things not crossing boundaries."

"You think Wes is bad?  The guy he took over the chair from makes Wes look like the poster boy for meditation." 

Their breakfasts came, and Blaine continued, "It was important to John that the Warblers be the ones who, forgive the pun, measured up."

"I thought about it a lot yesterday.  I mean, I've heard Puck and Finn do their share of locker room bragging, so once I got over the initial shock that everyone really is a teenaged boy under the uniform, I wondered about why seeing your name, house, and the Warbler and Rugby symbols bothered me so much."

Blaine poured boysenberry syrup over his pancake stack.  "Come up with an answer?"

"I've been your boyfriend only a week.  But everyone else in the school has seen you more intimately than I have."

A series of expressions went over Blaine's face.

Kurt finally said, "Figured out what to say yet?"

"Not really."  He looked a little rueful.  "My first response was probably the most honest -- 'it's not that intimate' -- but it's also the least useful in terms of what's bothering you.  And 'well, if you want to see it, that's easy enough to fix' is true, but not the relationship I want to have with you."  He blushed.  "I mean, yes, I'm attracted.  It's physical, but I want us both to be comfortable and ready before we, er..."

Kurt was blushing a little too.  "Thank you."

"I liked the idea of fitting in, being part of the group.  Dropping my pants got me school, house, team, and Warbler acceptance.  But I am serious about it not being that intimate.  The final round, anyone who hasn't been measured before -- like a freshman -- can step forward and challenge before the winner is announced.  That's what I did.  The next year I was the returning champion, so no measurement until the final round.  But Kurt, don't do it if it will make you even vaguely uncomfortable."

"I guess what I want to know," Kurt started and then thought more closely, "Are the bragging rights important to you?"

"No." Blaine rolled his eyes at the whole situation. "They were a lot more important to John and now Wes.  I don't know what the club chairs could possibly get from it, but there you have it.  And I don't get off on public exposure either."  He leaned forward and grinned.  "I did enjoy it freshman year when they offered me a _Playboy_ , and I said I had all the inspiration I needed right in front of me."

Kurt giggled with his mouth full and needed a swallow of coffee.  "Good for you."

"The looks on their faces were priceless, but it's just some weird tradition that goes back to the founding of the school.  Considering some of the hazing stuff I've been able to find in school records, it's pretty mild."

"Why would you look hazing up?"

"I did it as a project for an intersession class last year.  It was on how to do primary source research.  I even interviewed a couple of guys in their nineties who were at Dalton during the Great Depression to find out what the house rivalries were."

Kurt just shook his head.  "I can't imagine doing a project like that at McKinley."

Blaine signaled the waitress for more coffee, and Kurt swiped the bill as soon as she brought it.  "Hey, I was getting that."

"It's my turn.  You've gotten ice cream the last couple of weeks."

"Fine.  Are we okay?"

Kurt shrugged.  "Yes.  I'm still a little jealous -- envious -- whichever, but I figured out awhile ago that I was probably going to be the inexperienced one in my first relationship and that I'd be -- well, I thought I'd be twenty before I got to date.  Whatever happened before me was supposed to belong to you -- or whomever -- because I can't change the past and it made you who you are.  Made you the person I want to be with."  He smiled sweetly.  "But it's a little more difficult in practice than in theory."

"Yeah.  It is.  Do you want to know about my past?  I hasten to add it's very limited."

"Only what you want to tell me."  He looked at their empty plates.  "You can tell me on the walk back to school."

As they walked out of IHOP, Blaine said, "I forgot.  I have an appointment to get my hair cut.  It's on the way, and it'll only take a few minutes. You could stay or head back to school without me when we get there."

"Just promise me I'll get to see what you look like without product in your hair."

"Sure, I can do that." They walked a little farther.  "Exams are next week.  Are you planning to study all weekend?"

"I was going to take Mister Caldwell's advice.  I have a plan for what he called 'refreshing' at evening study hall, but other than re-reading Hamlet and Othello, I'm taking the weekend off."

Blaine said, "I've been following that advice since my freshman year.  I seem to do better than my classmates who cram."  There was a long pause.  "Wes and David are seeing _Tron: Legacy_ tonight with Miranda and Celia.  They've invited us to join them.  Triple date."

Kurt grinned.  "A date with my boyfriend.  Sounds great.  What time do we need to be ready?"

"We already bought the tickets online, so I volunteered to go wait in line if there is one while they pick up the girls."

"What do I owe you for the ticket?"

"How about a medium popcorn, a water, and a pack of sweet-tarts?"

"I can do that," Kurt said.  "I'm sorry if I was weird about the other thing, I just... "

"Not weird.  I was going to tell you about my past."

Kurt looked at him through lowered lashes.  "It's not necessary."

"It is.  With my first boyfriend, the one that I got caught with, just some kissing.  I have... When Jimmy and I were dating we tried a few things.  Hand jobs.  He was my first blow job -- giving one.  He wasn't ready, so I've never had one.  And then he told the whole junior class that I'd blown him, so I broke up with him.  Nothing else.  We never... we weren't on the same teams, so I never even saw him naked."

"Other than the snow run."

Blaine blushed.  "Not even then.  I saw you though.  Just for a second.  Thank God it was cold, or I might have had some explaining to do."

"I saw you, too.  Just for a second."

They walked a little more slowly and their hands brushed until, finally, Blaine took Kurt's gloved hand in his.

"We're going to have a whole day tomorrow, other than Shakespeare plays and a Calculus set for me, and all afternoon.  There are a couple of spots on campus where we could... if you wanted to, without violating the rules."

"Is there, somewhere in that word salad, an invitation to make out with you?"

"Yes.  I mean, I assume, or maybe hope's the better word, that I'm not the only one who's thought about ... making out."

It was Kurt's turn to blush.  "I may have entertained a few fantasies."

"Fantasies?  Like what?"

"Forget I said anything."

Blaine laughed.  "Not a chance.  You tell me one, and I'll tell you one."

"You first."

"When I sang _Teenage Dream_ to you, I saw you blush and I've wondered how far down that blush goes."

"That's not even a fantasy."

"So school me," Blaine said.

Kurt rolled his eyes.  "When you tried on that Halloween mask at the mall, before I came to Dalton, I had dreams about a masked man coming in through my balcony window and ravishing me.  He had your green eyes and pretty mouth, but I pretended not to know it was you.  And make me stop talking soon, because my room at home is in the basement and ravishing meant kissing, really, and I know it was too soon…"

Blaine put his free hand over Kurt's mouth.  "I just admitted to fantasizing about you when all I knew was your name and that your hands are amazingly soft.  We'd at least had conversations by the time you were entertaining masked men."  He let his hand down and whispered in his ear, "I'd love to ravish you."

"Well, I admit, after the snow run, things got a little more concrete."

They arrived at a barber shop with an honest-to-God striped pole in front of it.

"Of course, _this_ is where you get your hair cut," Kurt said.

"I also get a shave.  You're not the only one with sensual indulgences." Blaine was leaning close, eyes locked on Kurt's.

"A shave.  I'm definitely staying."

\---

Three hours later, they were lying beside each other in a corner of the library's basement, eyes locked, close enough to breathe the same air.

"Am I being too pushy?" Kurt asked.

Blaine shook his head and began to trail his lips over Kurt's wrist.  "You take no for an answer."  And the words across the sensitive skin made Kurt shiver.

"It just feels so good," Kurt said.

Kurt could feel Blaine's nod and pulled him into a kiss.

"We have time.  I don't want you to regret anything we do, like I did with Jimmy."

"Reciprocation is important."  And Kurt took Blaine's hand and nibbled at the knuckles.

"It wasn't that.  I even get how he could have talked about it in a late night bull session -- 'the advantage of being gay is your boyfriend will actually go down on you.'"  He sighed and got comfortable tugging Kurt into his chest.  "What bothered me was that it wasn't just a slip.  It was more like he'd engraved a card with my name on it and the title 'fellatist extraordinaire' and handed it out.  I think every upperclassman in Ellet hit on me."

Kurt propped himself up and looked down into Blaine's eyes. "You realize that would have been a 'wrote my name on the men's room wall' joke at McKinley."  He kissed Blaine softly.

"The thing is, I liked it -- sucking him.  I want to taste you and see you come because I'm the one who's touched you.  But I need to take it slowly this time, because you already mean more to me than he ever did."  He traced Kurt's mouth with his finger tips and smiled when his tongue flicked out to wet them.  "Tease."

"So my fantasies of ravishment become a little more detailed -- more hands, more lips, more nape of the neck."  Kurt shrugged.  "Or maybe I work on a different fantasy for awhile."

"Nape of the neck.  I think you may have a little kink."  He grinned remembering Kurt spooning behind him nuzzling at his freshly shaved neck a little earlier.

"Maybe a little."  Kurt smiled back.

"And what's the different fantasy?  You're not replacing me with Justin Bieber…"  There was a hand across his mouth before he'd even finished the name.  He licked it.

Kurt giggled.  "No.  My new fantasy involves pinning you down and tasting every inch of your body." 

This time when their lips met there was more heat, and once again their hands began to explore one another.

When they broke apart, Kurt asked, "No clothes come off, right?"

"That seems like a good line for right now."  Blaine gave in to the temptation to scrape his teeth against Kurt's ear.  The noise Kurt made was a terrific reward.

Kurt shifted one of Blaine's hands to his rear, and then trailed the back of his own hand to Blaine's hipbone.  "I want to touch you."

Blaine leaned back a little to gaze into Kurt's eyes.  He lifted Kurt's hand, kissed the palm softly, and said, "I'd like that.  May I…?"

Kurt nodded tightly, shifting his hips a little to make it easier. 

Blaine nipped Kurt's palm and then guided him down to his cock, gasping at the warmth and pressure through his clothes.  He let his eyes close with pleasure as Kurt's nimble fingers explored him and his broad palm gripped him.  "Feels good."

"Yes, it does."  Kurt felt a twitch under his palm. He gasped when Blaine's hand nudged against his length and his hips rocked forward to increase the sensations.  He mirrored Blaine's grip on him and tried to find a comfortable angle that would let him give as much pleasure as he was getting.

He was hanging by a thread when suddenly Blaine stopped and propped himself up to look at Kurt.

"My pants are washable," Kurt exclaimed, and Blaine kissed his nose and forehead through his laughter.

"I promise to make you very glad you're wearing such a long sweater," Blaine said.  He leaned in and brushed a series of soft kisses across his face.  "Were you trying to see if you needed to protect my ego?"

"Intelligence requires blood flow to the brain."

"Back at IHOP, when we were talking about size? Were you worried that I needed to be …?"

"Cock of the walk," Kurt completed. 

He was rewarded with some giggles against his neck. "Yeah."  
   
"A little."

"You're huge."

"I'm an outlier, but I'm not at the extreme end of the range." Kurt seemed a little panicked.

Blaine let himself be pulled closer again.  "Kurt, it's -- yeah, okay, it's hot that you're well hung -- but it's your personality and intelligence and all those other things that I _like_."

"I want to opt out of that measurement thing."

"Would you like me to opt out, too?"

Kurt hesitated.  "Not if you don't want to.  And not even because Wes might kill me.  It's just… "

"What?"  Blaine whispered the word close and liked the breathy groan from Kurt.

"Even if I just see you hard for ten seconds in the shower, I… before, God, that sounds weird, but…"

Blaine nuzzled his neck and said, "Not weird at all.  I promise we'll have a moment alone before that.  And I may still opt out.  My choice, just like yours is your choice."

Kurt nodded.  "My Dad said, if you're not working New Year's weekend, I could invite you to stay with us.  Or if you don't have other plans already."

"I don't.  I'm in the weekday cast, so my last show is Thursday at four-thirty.  I'd love to stay the weekend with you.  Kiss you for the new year."

Kurt surged up against him and pressed him back against the blanket, kissing him deeply and reaching back down to the welcoming hardness against his hand.

Blaine's hand gripped him tightly and they rocked and tasted and kissed and moaned against each other until they broke.

\---

A whole group of them got together in Artie's basement for a New Year's Eve party that involved sparkling cider, singing, and old movies.  They paused _Bachelor Mother_ just long enough to watch the ball drop in Times' Square -- even knowing it had actually happened an hour earlier -- and they all kissed their significant others. 

Artie's and Brittany's kiss broke and Brittany said, "You're lucky to be kissing Kurt.  He's the best in the school."

Blaine pulled back and looked at Kurt.

Artie said, "Brittany, I'm sitting right here."

"You're nearly as good.  Your lips aren't as soft."

Kurt was blushing as Blaine whispered in his ear, "She didn't count?"

Kurt shook his head.  "No spark.  Girl, not boy."

Blaine turned to Artie, "May I kiss your girlfriend?  If Brittany doesn't mind?"

"You _are_ gay, right?" Artie seemed puzzled, but Brittany beamed at them both.

"Absolutely.  I just want to make sure I'm a good enough kisser for Kurt."

"You are," Kurt said.  "Stop being embarrassing."

Brittany leaned over and kissed Blaine until Artie tapped her shoulder.  She said, "You're definitely as good as Kurt."  Then she turned back to Artie and snuggled closer to him.  "I like the way you kiss."

"I just need to borrow your lipsmackers more often," Artie said.

Brittany nodded against him.  "Then you'd be perfect."

Blaine came back and put his head on Kurt's shoulder.  "I like kissing you best."

Kurt kissed his temple and unpaused the movie.  "You'd better."

\---

Burt wanted to make sure he and Carole got back home before it got dark, so they dropped Kurt back at Dalton around noon and took Blaine out to lunch with them when it turned out he was already there.

Once they left, Blaine said, "Dinner's picnic style tonight and no study hall since intersession starts tomorrow.  We have to be back on campus by seven if we want to go out or something."

"Jack's doing the Outward Bound intersession course.  I have a single for the next three weeks."

"Who does Outward Bound in the middle of winter?  We'll use your room to study in, with the door open.  You're in the afternoon class I'm taking.  We're both doing the Warblers.  What's your morning class?"

"Basics of computer programming.  I figured I needed to learn more about how the little men in the computer make it work."

Blaine nodded solemnly.  "They stand by the data stream with little internets to capture the information."

"Took the class last year, did you?"  Kurt grinned at him.

"We can't use a dorm room.  If we're caught, we'd be expelled."

"Dammit."

"But I thought I could grab us some blankets and pillows and go back to the library's basement or drive us somewhere to make out in the backseat."

Kurt looked around and kissed his nose quickly before anyone could see.  "The library basement would be warmer."

"It may not be as deserted as it was the first time."

"Then we use your backseat as plan B."

Kurt kissed him quickly. "Bring what you brought before, and I'll put together a bag and meet you there in fifteen minutes."

When Blaine arrived, Kurt was already there unpacking his bag. Before, they'd had a blanket and two small pillows that Blaine brought from his room plus a bottle of water.

Kurt had already unpacked a comforter that would protect them from the cement floor better, a larger pillow, and had apparently stopped in the cafeteria to make sandwiches and grab a couple of juice boxes to go with them.

"Considering you also planned a wedding in a week," Blaine kissed his cheek and sat down where Kurt indicated, "I'm beginning to think the Defense Department should just give you a budget and a color scheme to get us out of Afghanistan."

Kurt laughed and leaned in for a kiss.

Blaine took him in his arms and lowered him back onto the pillow and blanket. "So what are we going to do with what I brought?"

"I thought your blanket could go over us and maybe a few clothes could… if not come off, at least get loosened?"

He took Kurt's earlobe between his teeth, then whispered, "Tell me exactly what you want."

There was a hitch in Kurt's voice. "I want to feel you bare in my hand."

"Do I get to have the same privilege with you?"

"If you want to."

Blaine leaned back a little to look in Kurt's eyes. "I want everything with you, but I don't want to just take from you. I don't want you to give anything you're not ready to, and there are some things we are going to wait for because we don't have any goddamned privacy at this school."

Kurt's fingers dug into Blaine's arms as he pulled closer.

"Shouldn't we dig out my blanket first? We'll be warmer."

Kurt sat up, and arranged the contents of Blaine's bag so they'd be comfortable and covered. "What needs to wait for privacy?" he asked as he lay back down. He felt Blaine's hand slide down his back and cup his ass.

"I want," he took a deep breath. "I know it's fast, but I want to lose my virginity with you. And for that I want a real bed, no fear of being walked in on, and a whole night to love you -- better yet, a whole weekend."

"I want that, too." Kurt nuzzled him. "I may not be ready for it for awhile, though."

"Me neither. But you’re the first guy I really thought about it with -- first real guy, not some fantasy from a magazine. And. It probably sounds dumb, but I want to know I'm worthy of you."

"Blaine?"

"I love you. I want to be a better man for you."

Kurt nodded and took a couple of deep breaths. "This feels so different from what I thought it would. I love you, too. And you don't need to worry about being better for me, because I love who you are right now."

They lay beside each other, Kurt pillowed against Blaine's chest.

When the kissing started again, all Blaine could think was how responsive Kurt was. He heard hitches of breath and little moans; he saw eyes shut tight or wide open with surprise in new pleasure. He could feel muscles arch and bunch under his hands and the expanse of smooth skin warm and slick to his touch.

Kurt finally pushed him back, gazing down with wonder at him. "May I…," his hand rested over Blaine's zipper.

Blaine nodded and was surprised when Kurt's head dipped beneath the blanket. He felt his zipper drawn down and Kurt's soft, warm hand touch him. For a second he felt Kurt's breath against him and then a soft kiss was planted just under the head of his cock. It was all he could do not to thrust up, but Kurt came back, dragging his lips up Blaine's neck before finally kissing him on the mouth.

Moisture was beginning to pool at his slit and Kurt's thumb moved in small circles spreading it. Everything stopped, and Kurt said, "Sorry, I should have put the lube handier." He held Blaine's eyes as he put his thumb in his mouth to clean it off.

Blaine's breath caught at the sight. He sat up and pulled Kurt back, lube in his other hand, and pushed him back onto the comforter they'd been sharing. He held himself over Kurt's body and said, "Unzip, take yourself out," voice shaking with need.

Kurt complied, and Blaine lowered himself down, weighing the thick shaft in his hand before running his knuckles down the thick vein at the front. Kurt moaned, his head lolling back.

"Lube my hand, please. I don't have one free," Blaine said.

Kurt did as he was asked, and squirted some in his hand too, reaching for Blaine.

Blaine lined up their cocks and wrapped his hand around them both as best he could, and Kurt insinuated his hand between them, finding space to press them together.

The rhythm was sloppy at first, a little faster than Blaine liked, too slow for Kurt, but once they got their limbs sorted out so that their hips could add a counterpoint, they locked into a groove that had them both growling and grinding and straining for more. They built together, and Blaine broke first coming with Kurt's name on his lips and Kurt's lips on his throat. The smooth stroking continued until he could feel Kurt surge underneath him as he came hard, voice rough and deep as he kept chanting "Love you" into the skin of Blaine's shoulder.

They eased themselves back down beside each other, kissing and nuzzling and licking bare strips of skin.

Blaine said, "You look beautiful like this," as he finger combed Kurt's sweat-soaked hair back from his brow.

"It's so much more intense when you touch me."

Blaine nodded. "Oh, yes, Angel, it is."

Kurt smiled at the endearment.

A few minutes later, he got some moist towlettes and a dry towel out of his seemingly inexhaustible pack and cleaned them both up a bit.

"I swear you have TARDIS technology," Blaine said, tapping his nose.

"I can't believe I'm in love with a geek." Kurt's grin belied his words. He kissed Blaine's flaccid penis just on the head and began to tuck him in.

"Kurt, you don't have to."

"I want more privacy, too. I'll break rules if I have to, if you're willing to, but I already want more time with you."

"You just love me for my body."

"I love your body because it's attached to you," Kurt said as he once again let himself be pillowed against Blaine's chest.

\---

Blaine held his place.  Only one of the teams came forward and when the measurement was done, the new name on the wall would belong to the soccer team, Ellet House, and, much to Wes's dismay, wouldn't belong to a Warbler.

The call went out for any challenges.  For a long moment no one answered, then, on the second call, Kurt's clear voice rang out.  "I challenge."

He walked to the middle of the room and rolled his eyes.  "I represent Edgarton, Edgarton Crew, and the Warblers."  He was facing Blaine now.

Kurt saw Blaine swallow and their eyes locked across the table.

Just as he had been last night, Kurt got lost in their leafy depths.

 _Last night was the first time they'd intentionally broken school rules.  They'd planned it carefully.  Blaine signed out from his hall and waited at the front entrance for Kurt to sign out and join him.  They'd both chosen to list the little three block area everyone called the village as their destination.  It had a small three screen movie theater converted from one of the grand old movie palaces.  There were a couple of different coffee shops, a drugstore, an ice cream shop, a convenience store, two fast food joints, a Barnes and Noble that stayed open to midnight on Fridays, and a clothing store or two.  It wouldn't be surprising if they didn't run into anyone just hanging around the village, because there were so many places they could be._

 _Instead, they'd walked back to campus through the junior school and gone up the back stairs to Kurt's room being careful not to let anyone see them.  This was actually a bigger rule broken than the fake sign-out.  For health and safety reasons, dorm rooms were not allowed to be locked when the occupants were in them.  Some of it was to prevent roommates from locking each other out if there was tension; some of it really was to be able to make sure no one was trapped in a fire.  But everyone knew that most of it was so that the house counselors could walk-in unannounced to make certain no one had a girl, drugs, alcohol, or porn in the room.   They'd have to keep quiet, no lights, so they don't give themselves away, but doing this had given them nearly six hours alone together._

 _Hours later, sated and warm, Blaine waited until the hallway sounded empty and slipped out a back way to come in alone through the front. He made a show of calling Kurt who came crashing down the stairs apologizing to the house counselor for forgetting to sign in when he'd come back hours earlier._

 _Neither of them enjoyed lying, but the whispers and touches they'd shared on Kurt's narrow bed felt like a higher truth._

 _Every rule broken was worth it._

He hardened remembering what it felt like to have Blaine's lips clamped around him, Blaine's tongue rasping at his balls, Blaine's throaty moans of pleasure being muffled by Kurt's cock.

Blaine made a little unzipping motion, and Kurt pulled out his nearly painful erection.  He barely noticed when he was measured.  His eyes were still on Blaine.

Kurt's lips twitched, but his gaze held steady.  Last night he'd felt shivers as he accepted Blaine into his mouth, felt the weight of Blaine's shaft on his lower lip.  His tongue flicked out and swiped his lower lip as he remembered a little come dripping from his mouth.  It had been bitter and salty and weird and it had tasted so good because it was Blaine.

The measurements were announced.  A second call for challengers was issued.  No one took up the challenge. 

Kurt hissed as he tucked himself back in.  His tight jeans looked obscene for a moment as his length was outlined by them. Then he let his sweater cover him, demurely.

Wes made the announcement.  "This year's entry on the wall will read, 'Kurt Hummel, Sophomore, Edgarton, Edgarton House Crew, WARBLERS.'"

Blaine tilted his head toward the doorway, and Kurt followed to meet him. Each slid a hand into the other's back pocket, and the two of them swaggered out together.  
 

**Author's Note:**

> The recipient was LJ User Fabfemmeboy from the Prompt: Hung!Kurt


End file.
